He-Man She-Ra The Secret of the Sword
He-Man She-Ra The Secret of the Sword is a 1985 American animated feature film produced by Filmation . It was directed by Ed Friedman , Lou Kachivas , Marsh Lamore , Bill Reed and Gwen Wetzler and featured the voice talent of John Erwin , Melandy Britt , Alan Oppenheimer , Linda Gary , George DiCenzo , Erica Scheimer and Lou Scheimer . A spin-off of the popular He-Man and the Masters of the Universe animated series, the film was made to introduce the character of She-Ra and the other characters and setting associated with her. After a limited theatrical release the film was later re-edited to make the first five episodes of the series She-Ra Princess of Power. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff of this film in November of 2007 as a free download mp3, available through a link to a DivShare page . While the riff is not available through iRiffs, Ronin Fox Trax has expressed an interest in releasing an updated version of the riff with new jokes and upgraded sound. Synopsis and Preview Begin The Sorceress of Greyskull is awoken with visions, and summons Prince Adam to travel through a magical portal and deliver a magic sword to someone he will find on the other side. Traveling to the world of Etheria, Adam and his companion Cringer find themselves in the middle of a war between the Evil Horde and a band of freedom fighters. Transforming into He-Man , Adam helps the freedom fighters but is capured in battle by a woman called Force Captain Adora . While Hordak , the evil leader of the Horde, drains the strength from He-Man and his other captives through magical devices, Adora is awakened by the magic sword that was sent with He-Man. The Sorceress speaks through it, revealing that Adora is actually the twin sister of Prince Adam, and that she had been kidnapped as a baby and brainwashed by Hordak's magical servent Shadow Weaver . The magic sword allows Adora to transform into She-Ra, and she rescues He-Man and brings him back to the freedom fighters in order to continue the war and defeat the Hoarde. End Cast and Crew *John Erwin as Prince Adam / He-Man / Beast-Man *Melendy Britt as Princess Adora / She-Ra / Madame Razz *Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor / Man-At-Arms / Cringer / Battlecat *Linda Gary as Teela / Queen Marlena / Sorceress / Shadow Weaver / Glimmer *George DiCenzo as Bow / Hordak *Erica Scheimer as Queen Angella *Lou Scheimer as King Randor / Swift Wind / Kowl / Mantenna / Horde Trooper / Kobra Khan / Trap-Jaw / Tri-Klops Quotes * * Notes *Ronin Fox's riffing debut. *Shadow's debut as a sync voice. *The riff pre-dates the name Ronin Fox Trax, and was originally released under the shorter name Fox Trax. *Ronin Fox Trax would eventually riff the holiday themed He-Man She-Ra A Christmas Special, and the live action Masters of the Universe film. External Links *He-Man She-Ra Secret of the Sword on Divshare *He-Man She-Ra Secret of the Sword on Amazon *The Best of She-Ra Princess of Power (featuring Secret of the Sword) on Amazon Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:He-Man Category:Inaugural Riffs Category:Masters of the Universe